Matilda Honey VS Pippi Longstocking
Matilda Honey VS Pippi Longstocking is a What-If Death battle by Mattardis Description Roald Dahl VS Astrid Lindgren. It's Brain VS Brawn and Mind VS Muscle in this odd fight between two superpowered schoolgirls! But who will pull out on top? Interlude Wiz: Childhood is probably the most important time in a person's life. Growing up, and the environment and people you do this around, can heavily impact the person you grow up to be. Boomstick: Like whether you grow up to be a half decent guy, or a massive douche-bag. Like Wiz. Wiz: ...AHEM. Such is the case with these two school girls. Who's own unique experiences led them to discover incredible power deep within. Boomstick: Matilda! The Roald Dahl poster girl prodigy with psychic powers. Wiz: And Pippi Longstocking. The strongest girl in the world. I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick. And it's our job to analyse thier weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE. Matilda Wiz: The Wormwood family. This small family of three lived a pleasant life in the suburbs and kept to themselves, avoiding other people and making sure they were avoided in return. The Father, Harry, was a used car salesmen. Boomstick: The single least honest profession ever displayed in media. No one lies like a used car salesman. Wiz: The mother, Zinnia, didn't work. But rather spent most of her time playing bingo with her friends. Or cooking during breakfast and evenings. And the child, a boy named Micheal, was rather... dim and just avoided trouble. Boomstick: Despite being fairly dislike by pretty much everyone around them, the Wormwoods had a nice set up. Good food, good money and a good house. But, like all good things... It was ruined with a pregnancy. Wiz: And, just like that, the story of an extraordinary young girl began. The story of Matilda. BIRTH NAME: MATILDA WORMWOOD ADOPTIVE NAME:MATILDA HONEY AGE: 6 AND A HALF BEST FRIEND: LAVENDER FAVOURITE BOOK: MOBY DICK BY HERMAN MELVILLE KNOWS HOW TO SPELL THE WORD DIFFICULTY Boomstick: Extraordinary..? Oh! I know that girl! She's the one who save santa from being arrested, right? Wiz: Uhh... no... But anyway. After returning from the hospital in a rather foul mood, both of Matilda's parents just preceded to continue thier lives as if nothing had changed. Except now there was a baby in thier way. Boomstick: Harry and Zinnia both disliked Matilda way too much. I mean... they technically weren't abusive. They fed her and did MOST of the stuff a parent should do. They just didn't care at all. Even not bothering to put her in school. Lucky kid... Wiz: But due to the lack of caring, the Wormwood parents completely over looked Matilda's abilities. Even from as young as 1 year old, she was able to legibly write her own name, and when she was four, she even read an entire library's worth of books. She was the very definition of a child prodigy. But that was just the surface level of her abilities... Boomstick: Yeah. When this little nerd finally managed to get into school, a run in with her over-the-top, hate filled principal, Miss Trunchbull, made Matilda aware of her secret power. She's psychic! CHILD GENIUS *'INCREDIBLE MATH PROWESS' *'ON COLLEGE READING LEVEL' PHOTOGRAPHIC MEMORY PSYCHIC POWERS *'TELEKINESIS' *'EXPLOSION INDUCEMENT' Wiz: That's right. After 5-6 years of torment from her neglectful parents, in addition to having no new information to feed her incredibly advanced mind, Matilda's anger, sadness and pure boredom led to her brain needing a way to expel this pent up energy. And this manifested as telekinesis. Boomstick: From tiny things like chalk and little chocolates, to massive heavy objects like an ornate portrait or my di-''' Wiz: She's six. '''Boomstick: Oh shit, right. Forgot we were talking about a kid... AHEM. Sh-she can move a lot of stuff without touching it... Wiz: And that isn't all either. Before she learned to full harness this power, she witnessed first hand some of it's potential capabilities by blowing up a television set with her anger. Boomstick: Not the TV! How will I watch the women's mud wrestling league now?! Wiz: Moving away from her powers for a moment, those are not her only impressive attributes. As we discussed earlier, she's far far above the regular level for a child of her age. And even most adults for that matter! Boomstick: She can solve complicated math problems in her head in a matter of split seconds, reads shit that I've never even heard of. Wiz: In addition, She has a photographic memory and can remember pretty much everything she sees, reads and hears with incredible detail. which is incredibly useful in a pinch. Since she can just think back on moments of anger to increase the intensity of her powers. FEATS TAUGHT HERSELF TO READ AND WRITE AS A BABY CAN PERFORM INCREDIBLY COMPLEX SUMS IN SECONDS CONVINCED SOMEONE THEY HAD A HAUNTED HOUSE BLEW UP A TELEVISION SET WITHOUT MOVING FLEW A CHILD OVER THE SCHOOL YARD CONTROLLED 30 OLYMPIAN SHOTPUTS AT ONCE WITHOUT DIRECTLY SEEING THEM (217.8 KG) Boomstick: Thanks to all this super brain stuff, Matilda has been able to do a lot of stuff that even I never could. Like... Math! Wiz: She taught herself how to read and write when she was only a year old, and no matter how complex the sum, she can manage it in seconds. Boomstick: But more importantly though, her powers! These psychic powers have accomplished some awesome things. Such as saving a classmate of hers by using her power to fly him around the school yard and back into a window he was thrown out of! ''' Wiz: And more impressively, messing with her principal's house late at night to convince her she was haunted. She was able to very quickly piece together exactly how to scare Trunchbull and did just that. And in doing so, she actually showed the greatest feat of strength that her powers currently have. '''Boomstick: Oh yeah! I remember. She flung an entire room's worth of huge metal balls down the stairs, right? Wiz: That's right. Olympic level shotput. Given Trunchbull's clear determination to be better than anyone else, man or woman, it's incredibly likely these were Olympic level shotput for men. Making each one around 7.26 Kilograms, or just barely over 16lbs. Times that by the approximately 30 shotputs she threw gives 217.8 Kilograms of weight. Or 480lbs if you prefer. Boomstick: Lets not forget that she did all this from outside the house too, while sitting on top of the garage. She couldn't see inside the house! She did all of this without direct line of sight! WEAKNESSES SOMEWHAT SHORT TEMPER CHILDISH PRANKSTER STRONG WINDS CAN INTERFERE WITH HER POWERS DOESN'T FULLY UNDERSTAND THE EXTENT OF HER POWERS Wiz: As you can probably tell, Matilda's powers are insane. But despite her incredible control of nearby objects, even those she can't directly see, she's certainly not all powerful. Boomstick: Well, DUH. She's tiny! It's just like you said earlier. She's only 6. All the brains and powers in the world won't stop her being a child. Wiz: It's true. Matilda is still young with a very childish mindset. While she tends to be fairly calm under most situations, if you start getting under her skin, she can be very quick to loose her cool. Especially if she's falsely accused of something. Boomstick: And, like any kid, she's hardly an expert fighter. Hell, She's never actually fought, well... anyone! If anything. she's more of a prankster than a fighter. WIz: Outside of just general problems with Matilda as a fighter, there is also a few small problems with her powers too. Firstly, strong winds can interfere with her powers, knocking things that she's moving off course. But more importantly, Matilda doesn't actually understand how truly powerful her powers are. Boomstick: She didn't even try! I mean, she spent a little while practicing to take down her principal, but once that was done, She just kinda... stopped. Wiz: Well, to be fair to her, she Stopped because she didn't need it anymore. She'd defeated her villain, left her family to be adopted by her nice teacher, Miss Honey, and even began getting more advanced work for her brain to work on. Boomstick: Who cares?! When you get powers like that, you shouldn't just throw them aside like they're nothing! Wiz: Well, you're still right, I suppose. She refined her powers to help her with menial tasks, but never tried to uncover thier true potential. That said, it's important to note that the potential is very much still there. And if Matilda were to truly try, it's impossible to say what kind of power could be let loose. Matilda: No more miss nice girl Pippi Wiz: Once upon a time, there lived an extraordinary sailor, but the Name of Ephraim Longstocking. While much of his history is rather mysterious an unknown, what we do know is that he loved nothing more than sailing the oceans far and wide on his massive ship, the Hoptoad, in search of new places, discoveries and adventures! Boomstick: And clearly he got what he wanted because somewhere along the way, he got married. Then fucked everything up and got his wife pregnant. Oops! Wiz: Even less is known about Ephraim's Wife than even Ephraim himself. But we do know that she died shortly after giving birth. Boomstick: Most likely because giving birth on a ship isn't exactly an ideal situation. Wiz: With Captain Ephraim and his entire crew never having any experience raising a child before, they were forced to band together and make sure the young girl grew up to be healthy and strong. And for the most part, they did pretty well. Boomstick: Pretty well? Pretty well?! She didn't just grow up healthy and strong. She grew up healthy and STUPIDLY strong!! Wiz: At least let me finish introducing her before you start yelling about her powers, ok? Ahem... And they named her Pippi. NAME: PIPPI LONGSTOCKING FULL NAME: PIPPILOTTA DELICATESSA WINDOWSHADE MACKRELMINT EPHRAIM'S DAUGHTER LONGSTOCKING ''' '''AGE: 9 BEST FRIENDS: TOMMY AND ANNIKA FAVOURITE PASSTIME: PRETTY MUCH ANYTHING MAKES ALL HER OWN CLOTHES Boomstick: Alright, now as I was saying... Wiz: Backstory first, Boomstick. We'll get to the fighting parts soon enough. Boomstick: God damn it! Wiz: Ahem. Anyway. Pippi traveled all over the world with her father and his crew, visiting pretty much every country in the world and having crazy adventures. But one evening on the ocean, during a large storm, Pippi's father was washed overboard. Boomstick: The ship's crew, completely lost without their captain, eventually decided to go looking for him, but decided against bringing Pippi. In case they found her father, y'know, not alive? So they dropped her off at Captain Ephraim's official hometown. A small Swedish village. Where she lived in her father's massive house, Villa Villekulla. Along with her horse, Horse. I know, creative name, right? And her monkey! Mr Nilsson! Wiz: Unfortunately for Pippi. Or rather, unfortunately for the town, Pippi having been raised on a ship her whole life had no idea what was considered acceptable behavior. Like, she knew stealing and hurting people was wrong. But aside little things like how to talk to people or things like that were hard for her to do correctly, which often resulted in trouble. Boomstick: Especially because of... Uhh... Wiz: Yes, it's time Boomstick. Go for it. Boomstick: YES!' SLINGSHOT *'PEARLS AS AMMO' ACROBATICS SUPER STRENGTH SUPER BREATH *'CAN CREATE HUGE GUSTS BY BLOWING' *'SUPER SCREAM' Boomstick: So, like, get this. Pippi is SUPER strong! Like, stupidly strong. There isn't any particular reason as to why. Just as she grew up, her lifting power just skyrocketed. She's been able to lift up people far bigger than herself, and even a horse! Wiz: And her strength isn't all she has either. Growing up on a ship, she learned how to climb up the rigging like a professional, giving her incredible skills with gymnastics and acrobatics. Not to mention her breath. Boomstick: GASP! Can she breath fire?! Wiz: Umm... No. She CAN breath incredibly powerful gusts of wind though. Powerful enough to pump up an entire hot air balloon by herself. She can also use those gusts to increase the volume of her voice, creating a super scream that could be heard from across an island. Boomstick: Oh right! Almost forgot. We never really see her use it, But Pippi has a slingshot. And she uses pearls as ammo for it. Freaking pearls of all things! Wiz: Oh, and it's not so much a power, But she's also incredibly optimistic, to the point that she seems to have no sense of fear at all. Boomstick: It's kinda creepy in a way. Someone could fire a cannon at her face and she'll just smile as the cannonball launches at her. Though... that's not a great example, since shee could probably stop a cannonball with her super strength... FEATS BEAT THE STRONGEST MAN IN THE WORLD IN A WEIGHT LIFTING MATCH CONSTANTLY PICKS UP MUCH LARGER PEOPLE BLEW HARD ENOUGH TO MAKE A MASSIVE SHIP SET SAIL PUSHED THE SAME MASSIVE SHIP THROUGH THE OCEAN WHILE SWIMMING CAUGHT UP TO A TRAIN WHILE CARRYING A HORSE Wiz: Speaking of her strength, she's pulled off things that even the strongest of adults could only dream of. Literally! She beat the world's strongest man in a contest of lifting strength with no effort at all. But that's barely anything. Boomstick: Yeah! She's fast too! She once managed to catch up to a train on foot while carrying her pet horse! Wiz: Impressive certainly, but that wasn't what I was referring too. Boomstick: Oh, it wasn't..? Oh! I get it! You're talking about how just a single blow of her breath can set a massive ship to sail without any wind assistance, Right? Wiz: Again, incredibly powerful, but still now. I was actually talking about the time her ship was stranded in the middle of the ocean with no wind to pick up. With no other option, she dived into the water and PUSHED the entire ship until they made it back into the wind current! Boomstick: Freaking really? While SWIMMING?! Wiz: Comparing a full shot of the ship, her father's Hoptoad, to real life photos, we managed to conclude it was a Barque class ship. Which, at a low ball, would be around 250 tons. '''Boomstick: And bear in mind, she pushed this with next to no effort... WHILE SWIMMING.' '''WEAKNESSES CAN'T COUNT / ILLITERATE HABITUAL LIAR OVERLY TRUSTING OF TOTAL STRANGERS UNABLE TO TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN GOOD AND BAD BEHAVIOR RELIES HEAVILY ON THINGS SIMPLY WORKING THEMSELVES OUT VIOLENTLY OPPOSES ANIMAL ABUSE HIDE AND SEEK (APPARENTLY) Wiz: But for as immense as her strength is, it leaves her severely lacking in other areas. Specifically intelligence. Boomstick: She's somewhat quick witted with plans and they work fairly well most of the time. But her actual smarts are preeeeeeetty low. She can't count, can't read, can't write and even is totally unable to tell the difference between what's good behavior and what's bad. ''' Wiz: Of course, this is all most likely due to spending the majority of her life raised on a ship and constantly living in different cultures every day. This made it difficult to learn what was socially acceptable. '''Boomstick: Which also leads into something else she just LOVES to do. Lie. At any moment with no notice, Pippi loves to just start telling the most fantastical lies and stories. Often for no reason. Wiz: She then goes on to justify this by saying... Pippi: What do you expect from girl who's father is missing and who's mother is in heaven. Wiz: ...Despite seeming not saddened at all. Leading back into what we mentioned before about her lack of fear. While this can be helpful for keeping a clear head... Boomstick: It can also be kinda bad. For one, she's way too trusting of total strangers. She lets thieves and criminals into her house without a second thought. Wiz: In the same vein, she also has a big reliance on simply letting things work themselves out with no input from herself. Which, in a way, is actually pretty lazy. Boomstick: I wouldn't say lazy. Especially since it DOES always seem to work out for her. Often without her having to do anything. Wiz: Though god forbid you ever abuse an animal within range of Pippi. She will NOT react to that well. When Pippi DOES put the work in, she almost NEVER fails to achieve her goals. Ringmaster: And in this corner, we... have... Pippi: Pippilotta Delicatessa Windowshade Mackrelmint Ephraim's Daughter Longstocking. Otherwise known as Pippi Longstocking. Ringmaster: Riiiight... Polls Who do you WANT to win? Matilda or Pippi? Matilda Pippi Who do you THINK will win? Matilda or Pippi? Matilda Pippi Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! School had just finished. And Matilda Honey had just finished up. With her bag slung over her shoulders she walked down the sidewalk with a book in her hands as per usual, reading away. Today, she had a large textbook filled to the brim with information on chemistry. Something felt different today though. She stopped for a second and looked around. Nope. It was an ordinary suburb on the way home. She could even see the house where she used to live with the wormwoods. But then, she noticed someone behind her. She spun around on the spot to see a slightly older girl, with ginger hair and pigtails. "Hi there! What are you reading?" the older girl asked with a bright smile. "Oh, uhh... Just an advanced chemistry textbook from school..." "Oh! So you go to school! How wonderful! I went to school once, That didn't go too well. I was just minding my own business doing my plutofication when were we invaded by aliens! they wanted to" Matilda took a small step backwards. "Umm, I'm going to go now." "Huh? Don't you want to hear the end of my story." The girl asked. Matilda shook her head and turned away to leave. "I don't really have any interest in tall tales or lies." She said bluntly, going back to reading her book and began walking off. The redhaired girl quickly hurried along, standing in front of Matilda. "Hold on! I'm fairly certain it's rather rude to simply walk away from a conversation. And you didn't even share your name with me." Matilda tried her best to ignore the redhead, but it was an incredibly hard task considering how persistent she was. She huffed and finally answered. "Matilda Honey. Can You leave me alone now?" "But I've yet to tell you MY name! I'm Pippilotta Delicatessa Windowshade Mackrelmint Ephraim's Daughter Longstocking. Though most people just call me Pippi." The redhaired girl didn't stop there though. She continued to rant on about something or another. Matilda didn't know exactly what, she was using every bit of her strength to try and ignore the other girl. she could feel a twinge in her brain. The familiar sensation of her powers starting to come out. "Oh! and I didn't even introduce you to my friend!" Pippi suddenly took a deep breath in and let out an incredibly loud shout. "MR NIIIIIIIIIILSOOOOOOOON!!" Pippi called out, Matilda dropped her book in favor of covering her ears and letting out a small yelp of pain. By the time she glanced back up at Pippi, she had a monkey perched on her shoulder. "...Huh..?" Matilda really didn't knwo how to react. "Mr Nilson! Meet my new friend. Her name is Matilda! She was just telling about the time she robbed a museum in broad daylight without being caught." Matilda frowned. She did not like it when people lied about her. "Hey! That isn't true! Stop spreading stories about me!" Pippi was REALLY grating on Matilda now. "Go say hello to the master criminal, Mr Nilson!" Pippi said, and the monkey suddenly leapt from Pippi's shoulder towards Matilda. The younger girl, clearly growing more irritated every second lared right at the Monkey and suddenly... it stopped... floating right in front of her face. Matilda gave a small sudden tilt of her head and the monkey shot off to the left, smacking right into a tree knocking it out. "Don't throw monkeys at me, Don't tell lies about me, and STOP annoying me!" Matilda said, Snapping. Pippi's eyes followed Mr Nilson as he went sailing towards that tree before facing Matilda again. She kept silent for a moment before she finally said. "Did you just do that?" Matilda just gave a simple nod. "With my mind. Not my hands." "Woooow... that is really cool!" Pippi said with a bright smile. "Of course, You really should hurt animals. I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson now." She said, her tone as happy and up beat as ever. Matilda rolled her eyes and turned to walk in another direction, when she heard the sound of metal creaking and tearing. She span around again to see Pippi pulling at a mailbox before finally it snapped and came right off the ground. "Wait...how did you do that." "With my arms of course. Let's see if you can catch THIS!" Pippi said. Matilda wasn't expecting this and quickly closed her book, sliding it into her bag and then tossed her bag aside. FIGHT As expected, Pippi leaned back and with one strong throw, she hurled the mailbox at Matilda. But as it sailed through the air, it's speed began to decrease, before it stopped in midair, right in front of Matilda. With a nod, the mailbox suddenly shot right back at Pippi, once again at full speed, But the redhead simply smiled and gave it a backhand once it was in range, sending it clattering to the ground harmlessly. "Wow! Those powers of yours are really cool!" Pippi said, as carefree as ever, despite Matilda's anger. She began skipping closer. Matilda didn't let her guard down though. She'd just had a mailbox thrown at her after all. If she hadn't caught it, it could've actually hurt her. "But like I said, using them to hurt animals is just wrong." Suddenly, Pippi's skipping began to turn into a run. Sensing Pippi was no longer playing around, Matilda grabbed a collection of nearby rocks with her powers and began firing them towards Pippi as she ran, but Pippi simply dodged around every single one. Once the last rock came towards her though, Pippi stopped in her tracks and launched a punch at it instead. The punch sent the rock hurtling back towards Matilda, who caught it effortlessly and sent it right back yet again. But Pippi just punched it again. The two of them kept this up for a few seconds until Pippi had an idea. As she punched the rock back for the 6th time, She pulled out her slingshot and aimed a pearl at Matilda's forehead, launching it. Matilda, meanwhile was focusing on the rock and only barely noticed the pearl coming at her too. After catching the rock, she dropped her focus of it and let it fall to the ground so she could catch the pearl instead. Pippi frowned. Seemed that Matilda wasn't easily distracted, then something happened that the redhead didn't see coming. A rock came flying at her from behind, and bashed against the back of her head. Matilda, even while playing catch with Pippi, hadn't dropped her control of the other rocks she'd thrown at Pippi. Clearly, a projectile option was not going to work against Matilda. Matilda continued to hurl nearby rocks at Pippi and Pippi once again began her charge towards the young girl, this time managing to get up close. She curled her hand into a fist and... WHAM! With one punch, Pippi sent Matilda flying backwards, though seemingly not hard enough to do any serious damage. Matilda collapsed onto the concrete, grazing her elbow in the process. Matilda quickly scrambled to her feet and looked up to see Pippi coming yet again, not letting up in the slightest. Matilda could feel the sting in her elbow and the anger building. And then she thought of a plan. Pippi got in close yet again and swung her fist at the other girl, But Matilda dodge backwards. Pippi cracked the concrete with the miss but quickly tried again with her other hand, only to find herself unable to move her hand. Her fist had stopped inches away from Matilda's fist but couldn't get any closer. Then, slowly, Pippi began to feel herself pulled up into the air by some unseen force, Matilda glaring the entire time. Matilda stared intently at the girl, and thought back to the TV she'd blown up. And that was her idea. She let the range build, remembering as much as should could that she had hated in the past. "If you're a wormwood, then start acting like one" "Some rats are gonna die today!" "I'm Smart, you're dumb, I'm big, you're little, I'm right, you're wrong, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Using those moments, she began to glare intently at the helpless girl floating above her and pictured what would happen next. The girl exploding, just like her old TV. "As fun as this is..." Pippi said, seemingly not scared at all from where she was. "I'm not a bird. I prefer being on the ground. So if you don't mind..." And with that, Pippi took a single deep breath and then blew it all out, shooting her suspended body right back down to earth with force that Matilda was prepared for. Pippi crashed into Matilda, knocking her down, before rolling a little further down the street herself. Near the entrance to a trainyard. Matilda didn't know how to react. The girl somehow managed to get out of her grasp. Well, she wasn't going to let it happen again. She'd do it again, but this time, she'd use her powers to keep thee girl's mouth shut. She pulled herself back to her feet again, and turned around to see something shocking, Pippi was standing down the street, holding a car above her head. "Y'know, Matilda. You're powers are incredible! Let's see how strong they really are though!" She leaned back, and then hurled the car right at Matilda. Matilda had never had to grab something so big before. She put both her hands up, as if that would help, and pushed as much of her psychic energy at the car as she could. And, sure enough, the car began to slow down. But only barely. Matilda gritted her teeth, and a small trickle of blood began to trail down from her nose until finally, she managed to bring the flying car to a stop. she let go of it as soon as she could, dropping it down onto the road. "G-geez... My head hurts..." she muttered to herself. Placing a hand on her temple. However, her short rest was suddenly broken when Pippi suddenly dashed in, and grabbed Matilda by her hair, giving a sharp tug and a swing, she sent the younger girl flying into the train yard they'd were near. Somehow, Matilda managed to miraculously land on her feet, still rubbing her sore head. Pippi leapt in after and sauntered over to a nearby old train that had been left to rust. "Ok, so you can stop a car. That's pretty impressive. But let's try this..!" She said, grabbing a hold of the train. "...She can't be serious... right?" But sure enough, with no problems at all, Pippi lifted the entire train car up above her head. "Alright, Matilda! CATCH!!" She shouted playfully, hurling the train Matilda began to panic. But tried to calm herself at almost the same instant. Once again, she gritted her teeth and held her hands out, forcing out as much psychic power as she could. Both her nostrils were bleeding now, and tears had began to form in her eyes. She could feel her brain throbbing inside of her skull. But... Sure enough... the train did begin to slow! She could still do this..!! She closed her eyes tightly for extra concentrations. Pippi tapped her chin with her finger. "Hmm... I don't think I put enough OOMPH into that throw... Maybe I'll give it a little extra!" She thought happily. She took a few steps back and then began running towards the train. She leapt forward, soaring through the air and gave a solid, full power punch to the back of the train. And just like that, The train shot forwards again. Feeling the sudden gain in speed, Matilda's eyes shot open again... in time to see a train inches from her nose. With a loud slam, the train smashed right into Matilda and kept on moving, until it eventually collided with the far concrete wall of the train yard with an incredibly loud crash. Red liquid could be seen splatted onto the wall and around the ground where the train stopped. "Huh... Guess you couldn't catch it. Oh well. At least now you'll know for next time!" Pippi said, before skipping off on her merry way. Results K.O. Pippi makes her way back the tree where Mr Nilson lay unconscious and picks him up, skipping off with him down the road. Meanwhile, Miss Honey is sitting in her porch, waiting for Matilda to return home. Boomstick: Ouch... Matilda pancakes. That's not gonna be a pretty sight when they move the train... Wiz: In terms of a fight, Matilda and Pippi are both very hard to analyse. Both of them are pacifists and don't fight, so trying to determine a lot of stuff can be incredibly difficult. But despite all that we eventually settled on Pippi as the winner. Boomstick: Pippi, despite having no where near the level of intelligence Matilda has, is just way too fast and strong. No girl her age should have that kind of power! Wiz: Pippi's strength far outclassed any show of strength Matilda has ever made with her powers. And her speed and super breath make it very easy for Pippi to avoid being held still. But more than anything else, Matilda just doesn't have near enough experience to properly take part in this kind of fight. Boomstick: While psychic powers seem super awesome from the offset, especially the explosion causing, Matilda's never had any interest in training up her power, or even testing her own limits. So it would be unfair to say that she could catch things as heavy as cars or trains, which as we know from the ship feat, Pippi has no problem picking up. Wiz: Ultimately, there was nothing stopping Pippi from just hurling cars, boulders or, in this case, trains at Matilda until one of them killed her. Boomstick: See Matilda? This is why when it comes to trains you should always MIND the gap. Wiz: That can't be the best you have... Boomstick: It's a slow day for puns! Don't judge me! Wiz: The winner is Pippi Longstocking. Do you agree with Pippi's victory? (If not, leave a comment below) Yes No Category:Mattardis Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Books Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Mattardis' completed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017